Skrag the Slaughterer
Skrag ''the Slaughterer'' is the legendary Prophet of the Great Maw, also known as the Gore-Harvester and the Maw-that-Walks. Dragging his massive meat-pot behind him - attached to his back with a series of painful, tearing hooks and chains - Skrag hacks and rips at his enemies in a glorious blood-fuelled dedication to the Great Maw. In his wake, he leaves a trail of dismembered limbs and body parts, which it is the duty of his Gore-Gnoblars to retrieve and deposit into his cauldron. History Once the head Slaughtermaster of the Tyrant Bron Rockgrinder, Skrag had a dramatic fall in fortune when he accidentally cooked and served up the Tyrant's favoured Gnoblar on a platter at a great feast. In a rage, the notoriously bad-tempered Tyrant hacked off Skrag's hands and devoured them, cheered on by the drunken Ogres at the feast, and then banished the Slaughtermaster to the cursed under-caves of the mountain. Skrag was led from the feast in shame, beaten and bloody. As a final punishment, Rockgrinder ordered that Skrag's great cauldron be attached to his back by a series of chains and hooks anchored deep in the Slaughtermaster's flesh. Skrag was hurled into the dreaded caverns beneath the mountain, and the way out sealed by a giant boulder. Refusing to despair, Skrag rammed his Butcher's implements into his wrist-stumps, forming makeshift weapons. Bleeding and bruised, Skrag stumbled ever deeper into the dank labyrinth, dragging his meat-pot behind him until, in the pitch darkness, he was set upon by a pack of ravenous Gorgers. Skrag hacked around him, ripping and cutting countless assailants before he came face to face with a grotesque, hulking creature that ruled over the other Gorgers. Skrag ripped the foul creature's throat out with his teeth. The other Gorgers backed away from Skrag, respecting him as one of their own. Driven by visions of bloody revenge, Skrag led his Gorgers up into the mountain until they resurfaced in the dead of night deep within the maw-pit of Rockgrinder. Emerging in a frenzy, he led his Gorgers in a grand feast dedicated to his god, ripping apart and consuming every Ogre present. Rockgrinder himself was pulled apart and boiled in Skrag's meat-pot as an offering to the Great Maw. As he made this dedication, Skrag felt his wounds knit together as powerful energies surged through his body. Having emerged from the maw-pit to devour his foes, Skrag is regarded with awe and fear by even the most terrible of Tyrants, who see him as the living embodiment of their god. His Gorgers remain his ever present guardians, shadowing him wherever he goes - for by following his familiar scent, they are guaranteed fresh kills to feed their insatiable appetites, and as such they rever him as their saviour. When Skrag feeds his maw-cauldron with bloody meat, he is rewarded with tremendous powers, making him nearly unstoppable and able to withstand the most severe of wounds. It is only once battle has ended, and there are none left to slaughter, that his power diminishes and the chains to his cauldron fall slack. Within days, however, visions drive him onwards to satiate his god's hunger, and so Skrag must once again seek battle. Miniature Skrag the Slaughterer Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** pg. 76 * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** pg. 59 es:Skrag el Carnicero Category:Ogre Butchers Category:Ogre Kingdoms Characters Category:S